Our Time Together
by Ion Void
Summary: Anything to be with you. Oneshot


Our Time Together

"A perfect day for training don't ya think?" Minato asked

Rin starred up at the dark overcast above her. "Kind of depressing if you ask me" She muttered

"At least it won't be hot when we train" Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband

Minato turned to his pupils with a smile on his face "That's the spirit!"

Training started off easy with Minato teaching some new Tai-Jutsu techniques which Kakashi found very helpful, he studied Minato very closely as he demonstrated the techniques slowly in a step by step manner. Not to mention he was getting help from his Sharingan. Kakashi mastered these techniques in a matter minutes and turned to his teammate who was getting help from Minato.

"You have the motions perfect Rin you just need to be faster to close up the gaps where you can get counter attacked" Minato said as he helped Rin. She nodded in response and tried again. Minato smiled in response to her enthusiasm and was reminded why he wanted to focus on Tai-Jutsu today.

"Rin how about we take a break from this exercise and I show you a new move just for you"

"For me?" Rin questioned. Even Kakashi raised an eyebrow, it wasn't that he thought his teammate was weak he just didn't expect his Sensei to give her a Tai-Jutsu move when she is mostly a medic.

"And Kakashi will be your dummy to train on" Minato smiled as he saw Rin blush, she turned her head to hide her blush from Kakashi.

Minato positioned his students a few meters in front of each other and instructed Kakashi to extend his right arm as if he were going to punch Rin. Kakashi took a few steps forward to be at a more realistic distance from Rin if he were throwing a punch, Rin began to blush has her lifelong crush got closer and closer.

"Now Rin I want you to push up Kakashi's arm to deflect the punch and use your other free arm and place your hand on Kakashi's neck."

Rin extended her right arm to Kakashi's and pushed it up and then used her free arm and placed her hand on Kakashi's neck.

"Rin that's a very bad mistake, don't cross your arms. Use your left arm to push his hand up and put your right hand on his neck"

"Sorry" Rin replied

"Don't be sorry you are just learning" Minato said cheerfully

Rin looked back up at Kakashi and he gave her a reassuring smile. Rin retracted her hands and tried again, this time doing it how Minato said. Rin blushed as she put her hand on Kakashi's neck; his warm skin sent a tingling sensation through her arm causing her to lose focus as she subconsciously began to massage his neck with her thumb.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he felt Rin's soft fingers rub his neck. He let out a little cough to get her attention. Rin snapped back into reality and blushed dramatically as she realized what was going on. Immediately she stopped what she was doing with her hand and looked down at her feet as she kicked the dirt.

Kakashi felt a little guilty after what he had done. He knew Rin had feelings for him and all he did was push her away so he didn't blame her for trying to get the most out of this moment of the two of them together.

"Rin" Minato said trying to get the girls attention. She lifted her head still red as ever and looked at her Sensei.

Minato scratched the back of his "Well I don't know too much about pressure points about the body but I was hoping that you would know if there is something special about the neck and it's pressure points?"

Rin smiled, now she was in her specialty area "Well Sensei it's not so much pressure points you want to look for when you are disabling an opponent than it is choke points in the chakra network" Rin looked back at her Sensei for a sign that she could continue, Minato nodded back at her in response "There are 3 main chakra veins that run down through the neck and if they are disabled the person will become unconscious within seconds and will die if not treated within a few hours. Two of the veins run next to the Jugular vein and the last one is right next to your pulse on your neck." Rin put her fingers in the right spot in Kakashi's and as her thumb went over his pulse she began to blush at the feeling of his pulse.

Kakashi then broke the silence with a frantic question "Rin you aren't going to try that on me right?"

"What?! Of course not" Rin laughed and even Minato chuckled in how serious Kakashi got

"Kakashi I don't even have any chakra built up in my fingers, you should be able to see that with your Sharingan" Rin said trying to reassure Kakashi he was fine.

"Ok so Rin does this technique sound like you will be able to use it in battle?" Minato asked

"Well" Rin paused "it's more of a counter attack and everyone has a different body so people's veins vary by millimeters in their placement so it's an ok technique but not the best of counter attacks"

Rin let go of Kakashi's arm and slowly drifted her hand away from Kakashi's neck. With her hands back at her side she smiled at Kakashi then turned to her Sensei. "What next?"

Minato stroked his chin and judged how much time they had left "Well we have been doing a lot of technique practice how about we spar for a little bit? You two against me as always"

The two students nodded and got prepared as their Sensei got in a fighting stance. Rin and Kakashi stepped back, Rin was getting into her stance when Kakashi whispered something in her ear "Rin stay right behind me and when I say so step forward and take my spot, then use that new technique of yours"

Rin looked up at Kakashi, was he serious he wanted her to use a technique she just learned? But she just smiled and nodded. The two got in their own positions then Kakashi ran at Minato with his hands flipping through signs fast.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Kakashi then put a hand to his mouth and let out a massive fireball, with the other hand behind his back he motioned to Rin that he was going left.

Rin prepared to go left and she did once she saw Kakashi dash left fast to catch up with Minato who dodged the fireball by jumping to his right. Kakashi was fast enough that he surprised Minato when Minato turned to face him. Just like lighting Kakashi was on the offensive throwing punches and kicks, Minato was blocking and dodging while looking for an opening. Minato was patient and silently endured the punches and kicks.

Kakashi felt Rin's presence behind him and smiled. Kakashi put his plan into action; he jumped up and attacked Minato with his elbow in a crushing motion down towards his head. Minato blocked it with both of his arms crossed above his head in a protective X. Just as Kakashi had figured Minato would do Kakashi slowly came back to the ground and let his guard down. Minato saw this opening and stepped forward getting ready to throw a punch. Kakashi planted his foot on Minato's thigh and pushed himself of doing a backflip spin over Rin ending up behind her with his back towards her back.

"NOW!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed off Minato's leg

Rin ran forward not knowing what to expect but when she saw Minato's hand coming towards her she smiled realizing that Kakashi's plan was to provoke Minato into throwing that punch that's why he faked letting his guard down. With Minato's fist coming towards her she just focused and did what she did against Kakashi. She grabbed Minato's extended arm and pushed it up then with her free hand she reached for his neck.

Minato realized what was going on, lucky for him Rin was shorter than he was so he had just a bit of time to get his Jutsu ready. Rin smiled as she felt her index finger touch her Sensei's neck. _'Gotchya' _she thought. But as soon as she thought she had him. He was gone.

"Hiraishin" Rin whispered

Rin and Kakashi both jumped as they felt the touch of cold steel against their necks. Minato was standing in-between them with a kunai in both hands at extended at the base of his pupils necks.

"But Sensei how?" Kakashi asked

Minato smirked "Think back to when you shot your fireball. I noticed you had one arm behind your back motion to Rin to go somewhere. By chance I happened to guess that you told her to go left so while I was still behind the flames I threw one of my Kunai's in the air. When you were attacking me it finally landed right behind Rin, but Rin was so focused on waiting for your signal she didn't notice it." Rin looked down feeling guilty for ruining Kakashi's plan. Minato began to continue "When Kakashi flipped over you he landed on the other side of the Kunai putting me right in-between you two."

Rin looked at Kakashi "Sorry it was my fault"

Kakashi shrugged "It happens don't worry about it"

Minato smiled "Rin Kakashi's right, you guys still did very well. I am very pleased on how fast you were able to learn that new technique Rin." Minato turned to Kakashi "And you! Man you are a quick thinker coming up with a plan like that on the spot, very nice"

As Minato praised his students it began to mist, foreshadowing rain.

"I think we should call it a day. Kushina would kill me if you two got a cold because I made you train in the rain" Minato chuckled.

As they exited the training grounds and went to their respective homes Minato noticed that Rin was going with Kakashi and not himself.

Minato turned around "Rin isn't your home this way?"

Rin turned around with her face as red as a tomato. Minato then realized what was going on "Oh uh, hehe never mind" He smiled at Rin and gave her a wink.

Rin turned back to Kakashi and caught up with him.

"Um Kakashi" Rin said in a questioning tone

"Mhm?"

"I..I was wondering if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon together?" Rin looked up at Kakashi "Like a post training uh….date?

"no" Kakashi didn't even think about it

"oh…" Rin mumbled, she knew he would say that but she had to try

Kakashi looked over at his teammate, he sighed "Rin you know that I-

Rin interrupted him "I know that you don't have feelings for me Kakashi, and I know you know that I have them for you" Rin stopped in her tracks, Kakashi stopped and faced her as well. "I learned that you must cherish the people you hold closest to your heart because you never know when they will be gone." A single tear ran down Rin's check. "I just want to spend as much time as you as I can because now that you are a Jonin and possibly going into ANBU I want to make sure and I can cherish the time I have with you just in case… well the worst of all things happen and your gone before I know it. I know you have lost many people dearest to you and that is why you don't want to get attached to anyone so you won't have to feel that pain but" Rin stopped

"But what?" Kakashi asked as he reached to wipe the tear off of Rin's cheek

"BUT I AM NOT AFRAID!" She exclaimed "I am not afraid of how much it will hurt if you are taken from me, I would much rather reminisce on the memories I had with you than the ones I wish I had. So please…" She stepped closer " Just this once can… I spend some quality time with you."

Rin looked up with hopeful eyes waiting for an answer, she smiled through the tears as she felt Kakashi wipe the tears of her cheek

"Ok" He answered

Rin hugged Kakashi who was caught off guard "Thank you" she whispered

They stood there for a few minutes until Kakashi broke the silence "Your shivering"

"Ya I cooled off after our training"

"Let's go to your home so you can change into something warmer"

"What about you?" Rin asked

"I'll be fine" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

* * *

Kakashi waited in Rin's apartment as she changed into casual civilian wear.

"Ok I'm ready" Rin walked out of her room zipping up her jacket "Oh and…I got you this" Rin held out a red scarf

Kakashi furrowed his brows "What's this?"

"Well I made this for you a while ago but I was too shy to give it to you, but now I thought it might be warmer than that mask you use to cover your face" Kakashi had still not taken the scarf "but if you don't want it it's ok" Rin mumbled as she pulled her hand back but then she felt a tug.

Kakashi grabbed the scarf and felt it up with his hands. "Thanks Rin" he said softly. Kakashi then lowered his mask not even caring that Rin was watching and then wrapped the scarf around his mouth and upper neck. When Kakashi looked up he saw Rin ogling him and her face a deep crimson red.

"mhm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow

Rin stuttered "W..why do you cover up such a handsome face?" Rin was eager for an answer

Kakashi simply shrugged causing Rin to almost fall over. As Rin gathered her wits she glanced out the window and noticed that the light drizzle had stopped.

She smiled and turned to Kakashi "Perfect timing, it stopped raining"

Kakashi smiled through the scarf and followed Rin out the door.

The wet weather made the market area of Konoha much quieter. Most of the shop keepers were bundled up in their coats waiting for the next customer while some prepared hot drinks hoping to attract more shoppers.

Rin and Kakashi walked lazily through the town engaging in small talk on a variety of topics. As they reminisced on old times Rin gradually walked closer to Kakashi. As she gently brushed her shoulder against the front of his chest she felt him tense up and immediately retreated.

"Sorry" She whispered

"It's…it's fine" Kakashi replied as he slowly wrapped his arm around her. He knew that is what she wanted and he was fine with it. Maybe just this once he could let himself go and enjoy a moment of his life.

They walked past an empty playground which seemed to catch Rin's attention. Rin stopped and looked at the park.

"The swings are open" She said giddily. Rin ran over to the swings with Kakashi walking behind.

"I take it you like the swings?" Kakashi asked with a small grin

"My favorite"

Kakashi took the swing next to Rin and slowly pumped his legs not really wanting to put much effort into his swing. Rin on the other hand had a good pace going, she looked over at Kakashi to see him starring at her, the eye contact made Rin blush and she turned her glance to the cloudy sky. Rin decided to slow down and stay in sync with Kakashi's slow pace. As the two swung slowly something caught Kakashi's attention.

"What a pleasant surprise" He said

Rin picked her head up and looked at where Kakashi was gazing and to her surprise she saw tiny little snowflakes coming down.

"Snow!" Rin got off the swing and reached up to catch a snowflake. "I can't remember the last time it snowed in fire country."

Kakashi smiled "I can"

Rin turned her head "Something you want to share?"

"Sure" Kakashi got off the swing and stood next to Rin and watched the snow fall "When I was 5 or 6 my father was very strict on training and wasn't a very fun type of guy, but I remember one morning it started to snow and he took me outside for 'snow training'. To my surprise he told me we were going to play tag in the snow and have a snowball fight. I didn't question him because I always wanted to spend real time with my father rather than just train. I had a blast as I played with my father in the snow, it is probably one of my most fond memories of him."

Rin smiled at the thought of the little Kakashi running around giggling with his father as they ran around in the snow.

"But what I didn't know my father actually considered this training, at the end of the day he revealed to me that he wanted me to play in the snow and get used to the cold so if there ever was a time that I would have to battle in snow I would be prepared for the cold that the snow would bring."

Kakashi looked down at Rin and scratched the back of his head "Now that I think about it, the contest of who could lay in the snow the longest makes more sense now"

Rin and Kakashi both started laughing and Rin began to blush when she noticed Kakashi looking at her.

"what?" she said sheepishly averting his gaze.

"Oh it's nothing"

As Rin and Kakashi had fun in the snow the sun began to set and nightfall came around. Rin's clothes were soaked from making snow angels and Kakashi kept worrying she was going to get sick.

"It's almost dark we should go" Kakashi said

Rin finished her last snow angel then caught up with Kakashi. As they walked back to Rin's apartment Kakashi noticed Rin walking very close to him again probably hoping for him to put his arm around her. Kakashi obliged to her silent request very well knowing that a part of him wanted to be closer to her as well.

As they walked through the streets silently Rin pushed herself against Kakashi hoping this moment would never last, but to her dismay her apartment building was already in sight. As they trudged up the stairs to her apartment Rin wondered if this would ever happen again. Rin pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked her door. She turned to Kakashi with a big smile.

"Thanks Kakashi, I had a really great time. You might not have thought it was a big deal but to me this meant everything and I am so happy you did this for me. I am very happy to have you in my life"

Rin gave Kakashi a hug then went back into her apartment, but before she got inside she felt a hand grab her wrist she turned around but before she knew it she felt a pair lips press against hers. Rin was shocked. Of course this is everything she had always dreamed of but she never thought it would actually happen. The kiss soon broke and Rin looked up at Kakashi for an explanation.

"Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be afraid anymore"

Rin's heart skipped a beat, as she starred at Kakashi's full face she could see that he was smiling. A real smile. Then Rin jumped on Kakashi and began to kiss him again.

**AN:** fluffy fluff smut smut.

Wolf Whistle is under way don't worry. And with summer coming I will have way more time to work.


End file.
